La Última Esperanza (hiatus)
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: La guerra contra los Segadores está a la vuelta de la esquina, el consejo y las demás especies no quieren aceptarlo. La amenaza ya fue dada. Ahora deberán prepararse para enfrentar el fin de los tiempos, un fin que puede ser detenido por una sola persona, la comandante Shepard, quien creara al mejor equipos para su lucha contra los Segadores. (TaliXNaruXShepard)
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos, y sí, ya sé, de seguro ustede diran "¿Otro nuevo fic? ¿Acaso no ya tienes otros pendientes?", y sí, sé que tengo algunos que actualizar, y creanme, estoy trabajando en ellos, cuando me dan ganas realmente, ya que a veces no tengo inspiracion y me aburro.**

 **Y bueno, como ya antes lo había mencionado, comencé a jugar Mass Effect, y debo decir que recién compre Mass Effect 2 para PS3, también tengo el 3 y ahora me falta el 1. No puedo jugarlo en otro lugar, ya que mi computadora no es tan eficiente para jugar, tengo que comprar una nueva. Y bueno, recien me pase el 2 y bueno, me gustaria decir que obtuve un final bueno, pero Mordin y Grunt murieron en la misión suicida, lo bueno es que logre completar el romance con Tali, sinceramente aparte de fem shepard, yo amo a Tali, simplemente me parece atractiva y bueno, al terminar el dos me pase otra vez el 3 y ahora obtuve los 5000 de recursos y me falto un dedo para tener pura virtud, lo arruine en algunos momento que tenía que apretar L1, y bueno, desde hace tiempo tenía este prologo, y ahora que tengo el 2, podre hacer una buena historia.**

 **Y aquellos a los que les gusta está franquicia, espero no defraudarlos, y bueno, al igual que los demás no sé cuando pondré el cap uno, y como ven, ahora inicio diferente, ahora empece con un final, y como lo podrán, será una historia de retrospectiva.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Prologo.

 **Año 2186.**

 **Cumulo Local.**

 **Órbita Terrestre.**

— _¡A todas las naves, retirada, repito, retirada! ¡El crisol está a punto de disparar! ¡Todos abandonen el lugar!_ — fue la declaración que el Almirante Hackett dio a todas las naves que quedaban, luego del ataque a los Segadores.

— ¡Joker, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido! — grito Garrus tratando de escapar del lugar.

— ¡No, no puedo hacerlo! ¡La comandante y Naruto siguen adentro, debemos ir por ellos! — grito Joker que tocaba botones de un lado a otro, esperando poder ir a rescatar a las únicas personas que admiraba tanto, y a quienes les debía mucho.

— ¡Joker, tenemos que irnos ahora, El Crisol está apunto de disparar, tenemos que huir ahora! — dijo Williams que tomo de los hombres al piloto de la Normandia.

— ¡No, no podemos dejarlos solos! — refuto el piloto, no deseando irse sin su comandante y su mejor amigo.

— ¡Joker, joker, joker escúchame por favor! — dijo Liara agarrando al piloto y mirarlo a los ojos. —Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, tenemos que escapar o todos podríamos morir. Por favor Joker, entiéndelo, tenemos que irnos— rogo la Asari que tampoco deseaba dejar a sus dos mejores amigos, no deseaba irse y dejar a las personas que tanto quería.

— ¡No, no podemos irnos sin ellos! — entro de golpe Tali que intento tomar el control de la nave, pero fue detenida por Garrus y Sid.

— ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡El crisol está a punto de disparar! — grito Garrus que al igual que todos en la nave, no deseaba dejar a sus mejores amigos morir.

— ¡No puedo irme sin el padre de mi hija! ¡No, no puedo dejar atrás a Naruto! — grito con dolor la quariana que trataba de soltarse del agarre del turiano, quien cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Ir por ellos ahora no es bueno, tenemos que huir— comento Sid que parecía tranquila, pero a pesar de ser una IA, ella tampoco deseaba irse sin su comandante, y un gran y preciado amigo.

— ¡No digas eso maldita máquina, no me iré sin mi esposo! — exclamo con enojo, todos los presentes notaron como cayó al suelo, y escucharla sollozar. —No puedo irme así… no quiero dejarlo— comento en voz baja, haciendo que el corazón de todos se partiera al final.

— _Joker_ — fue la voz que interrumpió el ambiente, al momento que todos se alegraba, conocían esa voz.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto amigo, ¿Dónde estás?! — pregunto con rapidez el piloto de la Normandia.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Dinos donde estas para ir por ti! — pidió Tali que se apresuró en tomar el lugar de Jeff.

— _Joker escucha… quiero que vengas rápido… Shepard… Shepard está inconsciente… ven rápido amigo… sálvala a ella… no puede morir… ella tiene que vivir para cuidar a nuestro hijo… y ayudar a Tali a cuidar a mi pequeña… Joker amigo… Sí me escuchas… ven rápido… pierdo la señal… ven rápido_ — la felicidad de todos se esfumo al saber que su amigo no los escuchaba.

— ¡Ya voy por ustedes amigo, no te fallare! — grito por el comunicador Jeff que comenzó a ir al lugar que marcaba su mapa, el punto alto del crisol. — ¡Hanabi, me copias! — llamo Joker por el comunicador a la familiar de Naruto.

— ¡Te copio Joker! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! — pregunto la chica al otro lado.

— ¡Haciendo lo que Naruto nos pidió! ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Shepard! — ordeno mientras comenzaba a ir a máxima velocidad al lugar, mientras trataba de esquivar a los segadores y sondas, y los restos de todas las naves que se sacrificaron.

— ¡Entendido, estoy yendo al punto de reunión! ¡Apresúrate, la nave no soportara más los golpes de los segadores, y mi último soberano está siendo destruido por los heraldos! — declaro Hanabi por el comunicador, al momento que Joker miraba a la derecha, para mirar una gran nave que competía con los Heraldos, mientras un segador que brillaba de amarillo estaba siendo destruido por los heraldos y demás segadores, gruño ante eso, miro al frente al momento que notaba que estaba cerca del lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¡Ya casi llego, solo aguanta! — grito mientras aparecía sobre el lugar indicado, y al mirar por la izquierda, miro a su comandante Shepard y a su amigo Naruto.

La comandante estaba desmayada en los brazos de su amigo, mientras el parecía indicarle algo, lo miro bien, estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva con su mano derecha, apretó los dientes y daba la vuelta, seguido de ver como el Uzumaki lanzaba a Shepard con una gran fuerza, apretó el botón de la puerta de bordaje que había en la cabina, y logro atrapar a su comandante, seguido de que la cerro y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Entren a Shepard ahora! — ordeno Jeff, al momento que Liara abría la puerta, para tomar a su mejor amiga, quien estaba inconsciente.

— _Joker_ — volvió a hablar el Uzumaki, mientras el solo se dedicó a escapar.

— ¡Ya estoy en posición Joker, es hora de irnos! — declaro Hanabi al momento que aparecía sobre la Normandia, y se adelantaba para abrir una gran compuerta.

(Mass Effect: An End Once and For All)

— _Joker… Si me escuchas… quiero decirte que fue un honor y placer haber servido contigo… no solo fuiste un gran piloto… también un gran amigo y un hermano. Te agradezco mucho por haber estado ahí tanto para mí como para Shepard y Tali_ — hablo el Uzumaki, mientras Liara al igual que los demás comenzaron a llorar, menos Sid que solo bajo la cabeza, e incluso el siempre serio y duro Garrus lloraba en silencio. — _Liara… Garrus… si están con Joker, también quiero agradecerles por todo… trabajar con ustedes dos fue un gran placer… me alegra haberlos conocido, ya que así pude obtener dos grandes amigos… gracias realmente_ — los mencionados bajaron la cabeza, mientras la asaria apretaba con fuerza a Shepard. — _Sid… debo decir que fue un gusto conocerte… también fuiste una gran amiga… nunca te olvidare… ni lo que hiciste por mí… gracias por todo_ — la IA solo asintió ante las palabras de su amigo. — _Tali_ — la quariana solo lloraba, al momento que la Normandia entraba en la gran nave que controlaba Hanabi.

— ¡Prepárense, estamos a punto de pasar el relé de masa! — grito la amiga del Uzumaki mientras todos podían sentir como se movía con violencia.

— _Tali… lo siento mucho… siento tener que dejarte a ti y a Shepard… realmente quisiera pasar más tiempo con ustedes… perdóname por favor… perdóname por no poder estar contigo y con Shepard… lamento dejarlas solas… realmente… no quiero dejarlas… pero si no hago esto… los segadores seguirán destruyendo a la humanidad… y no puedo permitirlo… por favor, se fuerte por nuestra hija… debes ser fuerte para poder cuidarla… y poder cuidar de Shepard y nuestro otro hijo… te amo Tali… Te amo mucho… Keelah Se'lai_ — fue lo último que todos escucharon, al momento que a lo lejos, escuchaban una gran explosión.

— ¡Todos prepárense! ¡Este será un viaje duro! — grito Hanabi, al momento que Tali caía de rodillas, y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo Naruto… Keelah Se'lai para ti también… siempre te amare— fueron las únicas palabras, al momento que la onda expansiva destruía todo a su paso.

Una gran ola de energía anaranjada avanzo por toda la galaxia, seguida de golpear el relé de masa enviando su poder a los demás y así expandirse más, la gran ola de energía llego a la tierra, los soldados se cubrían como podían de los ataques de los segadores y sus tropas, el cielo se ilumino al momento que esa energía destruía el Big Ben y golpeaba a los segadores, los cuales al poco tiempo cayeron como fichas de dominó, los cascarones, banshees, caníbales, brutos y demás criaturas segadores cayeron al suelo… Por fin… Por fin la guerra contra los segadores había llegado a su fin, la guerra contra esas poderosas e invencibles maquinas había llegado a su fin… Los segadores habían sido eliminados… la galaxia y demás especies estaban a salvo, por fin… por fin todo había terminado… gracias al sacrificio de un hombre, un hombre que lo perdió todo por los segadores… el último hombre de su especie, el único hombre que decidió sacrificarse para proteger no solo a la humanidad, sino a todos, a cada especie de la galaxia que existe o existirá… para salvar la vida de sus esposas y sus hijos. Ese es el legado que Uzumaki Naruto dejo para todos… así termina la vida de un gran hombre, un gran hijo y un gran padre.

—" _Tali…Ashley… las amo… por favor sean fuertes por nuestros hijos… cuídense por favor_ "— fue lo último que pensó Uzumaki Naruto al momento de morir en la gran explosión del crisol, mientras era consumido por el fuego y sonreía, mirando a lo lejos la nave en donde sus dos esposas se salvaba, donde sus amigos y su última familia se salvaba, solo sonrió mientras el fuego lo comía vivo. —" _Me alegra haber aceptado tu oferta… Ashley… Shepard_ "— diciendo por última vez el nombre completo de su mujer, fue como su vida termino… mientras rápidamente comenzaba a recordar su vida hasta ahora, en especial cuando conoció a Shepard.

Y así, la última esperanza había llegado… los segadores…

Ya no existían.

(Fin Mass Effect: An End Once and For All).

* * *

 **Y este fue el inicio, y como pueden ver, aunque el titulo ya lo dejo claro, y al principio dije que sería un TaliXNaruXShepard, al principio pensé en dejarlo en un NaruXShepard, pero me gusta Tali y me pareció lindo ponerlos, a por cierto, Naruto no tendrá chakra ni nada de eso, es puro al juego, sin bijuus, dioses o demás cosas, pura trama de Mass Effect.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	2. Chapter 2 La Primera Misión Empieza

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí está el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Espero les guste, y bueno, solo explicare algunas.**

 **Para empezar, Naruto será un "alienigena" por así decirlo, ya que decidí que su raza los "Otsutsuki" pertenecieran a un planeta llamado Genus, una raza muy avanzada tecnologicamente hablando, y que había sobrevivido miles de años y que incluso convivieron con los proteanos. Su tiempo de vida depende de como lleven su estilo de vida. Ellos eran una raza muy poderosa y númerica que opacaban a las flotas turianas y quarinas unidas, sobrevivieron a varias guerras, acabandolas antes de que empezara, eran considerados los dioses de la guerra, ya que cualquiera que los enfrentara moria. Ellos ayudaron en parte a acabar con la rebelion Krogan, cuando los mismo intentaron invadirlos, y el resultado fue de miles de krogans muertos. En fin, son una raza poderosa, que siempre se mantenía alejada de problemas, y siempre usaban mascaras y nombres clave fuera de su planeta, eran una especie muy reservada que pocas veces permitia el ingresos de otras especies a su planeta. Su jerarquia era del estilo medieval, es decir, ellos tenían un rey que los lideraba, y así sucesivamente. Era unidos, siempre apoyaban a los suyos en todo momento, eran una especie que mostraba total confianza a los otros, algo que muchas especies envidiaban, y también a su planeta. ya que Genus era un planeta del doble tamaño que la tierra, además de ser un planeta que tenía unos recursos únicos.**

 **Su planeta era la envidia de todas las especies por poseer un ambiente climatico que se adaptaba facilmente, un sistema que podía hacer que cualquier especie prosperara, no solo existian los Otsutsuki en Genus, también habían muchas especies de plantas y animales que valian millones de creditos en el mercado negro, por esa razón los Quarianos intentaron invadirlos cuando fueron sacados de su planeta por los Geths, pero se enfrentaron a un junta con la muerte, cuando los "Colosales" unas naves gigantes nunca antes vistas atacaran a sus flotas de asalto, acabando con una parte de las naves de los quarianos, junto a varios de ellos. Pero no solo los quarianos querian su planeta, muchos más como turianos, volus, salarianos, vorchas, batarianos entre otras más especies buscaron dominarlos, pero el mismo destino les espero a todos.**

 **Los Otsutsuki fueron considerados una raza superior, tanto que incluso algunos especies formaron alianzas para dominarlos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Cerberus intento infiltrarse, pero todos los agentes fueron asesinados, pero la vida de uno de los suyos fue tomada en un ataque de Cerberus, desde entonces los Otsutsuki habían cazado a dicha organizacion, la cual tuvo que hacer miles de escapas para no ser elimnados por completos.**

 **Los "colosales" las naves mas gigantes que pudieron existir, naves que solo podian ser comparadas con un heraldo en tamaño y fuerza, siendo las naves de guerra más poderosas que existieron. Los "Invasores" eran naves rápidas que usaban los Ejecutores, una rama especial que se encargaba de cazar a todo aquel que rompiera las reglas de su mundo, naves hechas para combate rápido. Las naves "Osiris" y "Solaris" eran naves controladas por IV que servian para los Espectro de Genus, naves que ayudaban a explorar otros mundos o cumplir con misiones consideradas suicidas, creadas especialmente para el escape. Las naves "Predators" eran especiales para el combate aéreo y carga, ya que así podían llevar a los "Destructores" unos tanques gigantes que arrasaban con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, automoviles pesados, grandes llenos de armas y tecnologia que les ayudaba a no tener que sacrificar la vida de sus soldados, aunque sus tropas por si eran letales, tanto que las pobres especies que lograron enfrentarse a ellos, los llamaron "Ghost" porque aparecian de la nada, y podían desaparecer en cuestion de segundos.**

 **Eran una raza respetada, temida y admirada por otros. Una especie que se creía perduraría por toda la eternidad, pero ninguno espero que un día, uno de los suyos los traicionara, alguien del alto mando hackeo todas las naves y las hizo estrellarse contra Genus, toda nave que estuviera en el espacio se estrello, causando la muerte de todos los habitantes, solo uno sobrevivió, el último Otsutsuki conocido como Shinigami logro sobrevivir, siendo así el último de su especie. Una gran raza había muerto, una gran especie que sin duda alguna, pudo haber eliminado a los segadores, luego de haber sobrevivido varios ciclos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

 **Año 2185**

 **Ubicación Desconocida.**

—Shepard, la información que conseguiste de ese quariano fue de gran ayuda, al menos ahora sabemos quiénes son los responsables de los secuestros a las colonias— fue lo que dijo un hombre sentado en una silla, mientras fumaba con tranquilidad, su pelo era negro con líneas blancas a cada lado y una expresión de seriedad, sin duda alguna era mayor debido a las líneas de expresión en su rostro, este era el Hombre Ilusorio líder de Cerberus, una organización odiada por toda la galaxia.

—No pareces sorprendido, ¿acaso ya sabias de ellos? — pregunto la comandante Shepard, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azules y de una complexión delgada, de piel blanca que remarcaba su belleza. Esta era la famosa Comandante Shepard, espectro del consejo y una gran líder.

La pelirroja se encontraba en una sala oscura, parada sobre una plataforma siendo rodeada por un campo de proyección, con lo cual podía ver al Hombre Ilusorio, un holograma mejor dicho, y de igual forma el líder de Cerberus miraba solo a la comandante.

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero no podía confirmar nada. Pero ahora sé que los Recolectores son los responsables— declaro el Hombre Ilusorio que miraba con serenidad a la pelirroja.

— ¿Pero porque lo hacen? ¿Por qué se enfocan en raptar humanos de colonias alejadas? — pregunto la comandante esperando respuesta alguna.

—No lo sé, los Recolectores son una especie enigmática por no decir más, son demasiado extraños, y es muy difícil que alguien se tope con ellos, tanto que incluso están siendo considerados un mito. Pero no lo son, generalmente ellos vagan por la galaxia en busca de especies raras, buscando seres con mutaciones extrañas o habilidades raras para venderla a piratas o científicos a cambio de tecnología, y cuando terminan toman lo suyo y se van— respondió mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, para tomar un vaso con vodka y tomarlo.

— ¿Pero porque enfocarse solo en los humanos? — volvió a preguntar la oji-azul.

—No lo sé, quizás al haber destruido a un segador y su ejército de Geth nos puso en la mira de ellos— respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo, recordándole a la pelirroja su hazaña contra Saren. —De cualquier forma, no podemos permitir que sigan secuestrando humanos, debemos detenerlos— declaro con seriedad el líder de Cerberus.

—Nuestros métodos son distintos, pero sé que deben ser detenidos, aunque sigo creyendo que deberías jugar limpio alguna vez— comento la espectro con seriedad al momento que se cruzaba de brazos. —Sé que nuestros métodos no son exactamente correctos, pero hay que hacer lo necesario para poner a los humanos en lo alto, aún seguimos siendo menospreciados a pesar de todo lo que has hecho— dijo el Hombre Ilusorio mirando a Shepard.

—Bien, comprendo, pero entonces debo tener un gran ejército o al menos un buen equipo para detener a los recolectores— declaro con seriedad Shepard.

—Ya me encargue de eso, te enviare los archivos de varios candidatos que son buenos para la misión— declaro el Hombre Ilusorio al momento que del lado derecha aparecía una pantalla naranja, apretó unos botones y luego desapareció.

—No creo necesitarlos, yo tengo un equipo, estoy segura que si saben que estoy viva vendrán a ayudarme— declaro fríamente la espectro.

—Eso será difícil, ya que desde que tú fuiste declarada muerta, tu equipo se separó— respondió con calma el pelinegro.—Pero acabo de ver a Tali— replico la pelirroja.—Pero la quariana tiene sus propios problemas, ella está trabajando para la flota desde tu muerte— aclaro el Hombre Ilusorio.

— ¿Qué hay de Garrus Vakarian, Liara T´soni y Ashley Williams? — pregunto la pelirroja.

—El turiano desapareció desde tu muerte, no se sabe nada de él. La asari trabaja en Illium para el Corredor Sombrio, así que no creo que ayude realmente. Y la señorita Williams, bueno, parece que le ha ido bien desde entonces, así que al igual que la asari, no creo que pueda ayudarte— respondió el líder de Cerberus. —Bien, supongo que no tengo opción en esto— respondió con resignación la oji-azul.

—Antes de que te vayas, tengo tres cosas que decirte— hablo con seriedad el pelinegro.

— ¿No hemos empezado y ya estás dándome ordenes? — pregunto con la ceja arqueada la oji-azul.

—Primero, dirígete a Omega y encuentra a Mordin Solus, es un brillante científico salariano, y según la información que tenemos, él podría tener la forma de contrarrestar los enjambres de los recolectores— hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a Shepard, lo único que recibió fue una mirada seria de la pelirroja. —Segundo, hay alguien que debes buscar, está persona es muy importante como para perderlo, esta persona te ayudara en tu misión, más de lo que crees— hablo con seriedad, una gran seriedad que llamo la atención de la espectro.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto la comandante con seriedad.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre los Ōtsutsuki? — pregunto con seriedad el Hombre Ilusorio.

—No me suena, ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunto con seriedad la mujer.

—Los Ōtsutsuki son una raza alienígena antigua, muy antigua realmente, ellos parecen haber convivido con los Proteanos cuando estos todavía existían— comento, llamando la atención de la pelirroja que se asombró por eso. —Esta raza es muy antigua, prácticamente ellos estaban más avanzados que las asaris, y no sería difícil de imaginar, ya que al parecer tenían pactos con los proteanos, eran una raza poderosa, tanto militar como tecnológicamente hablando, eran demasiado enigmáticos, siempre usaban cascos cuando salían de su planeta y usaban nombres claves, nunca mostraron su verdadero rostro a los demás, y era difícil entrar en su planeta— confeso con seriedad mientras Shepard tenía una expresión de duda.

—Espera, ¿Por qué estás hablando de esto ahora? ¿Y porque hablas de ellos en pasado? — pregunto la oji-azul.

—Ellos eran una especie que vivió miles de años Shepard, millones incluso me atrevo a decir… pero hace dos años ellos fueron exterminados por completo— declaro el Hombre Ilusorio extrañando a la espectro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir conque fueron exterminados hace dos años? — esto se estaba volviendo muy interesante, y debía saber más.

—Obtendrás más información después, y eso tiene que ver con el siguiente punto. Como sabes, la base de los Recolectores se encuentra pasando el Relé de Omega 4, este relé es muy peligroso, cada nave que ha entrado en ese lugar nunca vuelve, puede que sea porque tiene como un código de barras y solo las naves de los Recolectores puedan pasar. De cualquier forma, necesitaras una gran nave y un excelente piloto, y te he conseguido al mejor que puede haber, alguien que puede gustarte y en quien podrás confiar— fue lo que dijo, al momento que de nuevo aparecía la pantalla, para luego cortar toda comunicación con Shepard.

La pelirroja simplemente suspiro mientras miraba como toda esa cámara oscura volvía a ser como antes, sinceramente estaba enojada, saber que todos sus compañeros se separaron, que la alianza la declaro muerta y ni siquiera buscaron su cuerpo, y lo peor de todo, odiaba a Cerberus, en el pasado arruino varios planes de dicha organización, peleo contra ellos varias veces y ahora… ahora estaba trabajando con ellos para detener a los Recolectores, nunca había pensado en trabajar con ellos, nunca trabajaría para ellos, esto solo era una alianza la cual terminaría hasta que acabara con los Recolectores. La pelirroja estaba tan concentrada, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz familiar.

—Eh, comandante, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no? — la espectro se dio la vuelta para mirar a un viejo amigo.

— ¡Joker! — la comandante solo sonrio mientras caminaba para saludar a su viejo amigo, una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba y además de ser el mejor piloto que podría existir.

—También me alegra verla de nuevo comandante— rompió el saludo Jeff para comenzar a caminar junto a su comandante.

—No puedo creer que seas tú Joker— dijo la oji-azul con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su piloto.

—Mira quién habla, te ví morir en el espacio, y bueno, aquí estás de vuelta— comento con una sonrisa, sinceramente estaba feliz de ver a su comandante.

—Solo tuve suerte, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca espere que estuvieras trabajando para Cerberus— pregunto la comandante de la Normandia.

—Comandante, todo se fue al traste contigo. El consejo quiso acabar con todo lo que habías logrado. Se rompió el equipo, se archivaron los registros y a mí me mandaron a la tierra. La Alianza me quito todo lo que tenía. Diablos, sí, me uní a Cerberus— respondió Joker al momento que llegaba junto a la comandante Shepard a un punto.

— ¿De verdad confías en el Hombre Ilusorio? — pregunto Shepard con la ceja derecha arqueada, solo para recibir una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

—Diablos, claro que no confió en él. Solo confió en mí mismo, pero no son tan malos, después de todos te han salvado la vida. Y me han dejado volar nuevamente… Y además, esta esto— señalo Joker el hagan oscuro que estaba delante de ellos, la pelirroja iba a preguntarle de que hablaba, pero su amigo se adelantó. —Me dieron esto anoche— revelo al momento que las luces del hangar se encendía.

La espectro miro dicho lugar, solo para ver como las luces iluminaban una nave realmente hermosa y conocida, sus ojos fueron de sorpresa al ver que dicha nave que tenía delante de sus ojos, era la Normandia, solo que ahora estaba pintada con los colores de Cerberus.

—Sienta bien estas en casa, ¿eh, comandante? — pregunto Joker con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que debemos bautizarla— hablo la pelirroja, recibiendo nada más una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

Los dos ex miembros de la alianza solo fueron al hangar para subir a su nueva nave, la Normadia SR-2. La espectro se sentía emocionada realmente, pero no podía mostrarse así, en cambio su amigo parecía feliz de volver a tener a su bebe, y bueno, no lo culpaba. La Normandía había sido destruida por los Recolectores, y como sabía eso, pues era fácil. Miranda y Jacob se lo dijeron, luego de escapar de la base en donde estuvo cuando despertó, cuando iban en la lanzadera les pregunto a ellos quien había atacado a su tripulación, y bueno, ahora tenía otro motivo para acabar con esos malditos.

El ascensor paro en el nivel 2, al momento que se abrió la puerta la pelirroja miro a su nueva tripulación, todas pertenecientes a Cerberus, y entre ellas miro a Miranda y Jacob, quienes ahora serian parte de su equipo especial.

—Bienvenida a la nueva Normadia, comandante— saludo Jacob con serenidad, recibiendo a su líder.

La oji-azul solo asintió en señal de gracias, para bajar unas pequeñas escaleras y comenzar a ver lugar, sin duda alguna era como la Normandia original, solo que está tenía el logo de Cerberus en cada parte que pudiera, además de que los agentes eran de la misma organización que la salvo, miro a Miranda, a pesar de que realmente estaba agradecida con ella por haberla traído a la vida, no soportaba esa actitud de perra que tenía, así que lo mejor era solo pensar en la misión.

—He revisado los expedientes, creo que lo más recomendable es ir a Omega para buscar y reclutar al profesor Mordin Solus. Sabemos que los recolectores usan algún tipo de tecnología avanzada que puede paralizar a cualquiera. Y estoy segura que el Mordin Solus podrá encontrar alguna medida donde ese problema— propuso Miranda con seriedad, la pelirroja comprendía porque el profesor Solus era importante.

—Tienes razón, si nos enfrentamos sin una medida de emergencia moriremos antes de empezar— apoyo la oji-azul con seriedad, quizás la actitud de Miranda no les daría la oportunidad de formar una amistad, pero bueno, no es como si tuviera que ser amiga de ella para cumplir con la misión.

— **Lo más lógico sería empezar por reclutar al profesor Solus, pero lo más recomendable sería buscar al último Ōtsutsuki como ordeno el Hombre Ilusorio** — hablo una voz robótica que llamo la atención de Shepard.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto la pelirroja mirando el techo de la nave.

— **Fui yo** — la oji-azul se dio la vuelta para mirar como en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de ella, aparecía una pequeña esfera holográfica de color azul. — **Soy el Sistema de Inteligencia de Defensa, de la nave, o puedes llamar SID como lo hacen todos** — se presentó la IA que tenía una voz femenina para ser una IA.

—Mmm… Está bien… Y ¿Por qué debemos hacer lo que tu dijiste? — pregunto la espectro que se cruzó de brazos.

— **Porque nuestro objetivo suele desaparecer en cuestión de minutos, encontrarlo es muy difícil, ir tras él ahora que sabemos dónde esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendremos** — respondió la IA con seriedad.

—Antes que nada, quiero saber más sobre ese tipo, lo único que me dijo el Hombre Ilusorio es que era el último de su raza— pidió la pelirroja.

— **No hay problema Comandante Shepard, si va a la sala de comunicaciones le contare todo lo que el Hombre Ilusorio envió de su recluta** — respondió SID.

—Bien, porque necesito algunas respuestas— dijo la oji-azul con seriedad, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona.

—Nosotros estaremos en nuestros puestos si necesitas algo— dijo Miranda a su comandante que asintió, al momento que los dos se iban a su lugar.

— _Comandante, la nave corre de maravilla y toda está listo. Solo decide a qué lugar vamos en el mapa de la galaxia y allí estaremos_ — hablo Joker por el comunicador de la nave, Shepard solo agradeció para ir a la sala de comunicaciones, al entrar miro como varias imágenes y archivos aparecían, y una foto de un tipo con un traje militar.

— ¿Quién es él? — señalo la pelirroja al que estaba segura era un hombre.

— **Su nombre es Shinigami, el último Otsutsuki** — respondió SID.

— ¿Shinigami? ¿Otsutsuki? Mejor dime todo lo importante, el Hombre Ilusorio me dijo que obtendría más información en mi nave, así que dime todo lo que tengan de esa persona— ordeno Shepard con seriedad.

— **Entendido, comandante** — respondió la IA al momento que solo dejaba un holograma de la persona que hablaba la pelirroja. — **Para empezar, su verdadero nombre no es Shinigami, su verdadera identidad es desconocida. La raza Ōtsutsuki son una especie que existió durante mucho tiempo, incluso existe la hipótesis de que ellos llegaron a convivir con los proteanos, y sobrevivir varios siglos a los segadores** — revelo SID, haciendo que Shepard se asombre por eso, al momento que miraba una bandera, una bandera que tenía una luna blanca con lo que parecían otros círculos adentro y algunos puntos, e imágenes de un gran ejército, un gran pero gran ejército, todos usando esas armaduras negras por completo, no podían verse sus caras, miro los trajes, eran iguales que la persona que buscaba, pero el de su objetivo era diferente, ya que aunque igual era negra, su casco tenía una especia de corona con dos cuernos, era como si él fuera uno de los altos mandos. — **Los Ōtsutsuki eran una raza muy avanzada, superando por mucho a las asaris, su ejército era demasiado grande, superando a los ejércitos de los turianos y quarinos juntos. Su poder militar era demasiado alto, y eran una raza reservada, verlos fuera de su planeta de origen "Genus" fue un planeta que llevaba un balance entre la naturaleza y tecnología, era el planeta más codiciado por todos, muchos intentaron invadirlos por su tecnología y tierras, pero eran eliminados** — la IA ahora mostro algunos videos de flotas quarianas, turianas, batarianas, asaris, vorchas, geths, krogans, salarianos e incluso naves de Cerberus eran eliminadas por unas gigantescas naves, eran tan grandes como el segador que destruyo. — **Su planeta Genus era realmente raro, ya que era un planeta del doble del tamaño que la tierra, muchos intentaron invadirla en el pasado, pero como puede observar, sus naves eran tan poderosas. En el pasado cuando fue la rebelión Krogan, estos intentaron dominar su planeta ya que ellos eran considerados un trofeo** — señalo SID a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y qué paso? — aunque ya sabía lo que la IA le iba a decir, era mejor asegurarse.

— **Toda nave Krogan o todo Krogan que pudo llegar al planeta fue destruido. Ninguno pudo conseguir lo que quisieron, y los Krogan no se rindieron, intentaron atacarlos varias veces, pero nunca lograron su objetivo. Al final los Krogan se dieron cuenta que era imposible invadirlos, así que los dejaron en paz luego de que notaran que su ejército disminuyo, en parte esta raza tuvo su participación en acabar con la rebelión de los krogans. Seguido de eso, varias especies más intentaron invadirlos al principio, pero el resultado era el mismo, al final intentaron con la diplomacia, lo cual tuvo en efecto positivo, aunque era difícil que cualquier otra especie fuera al planeta Genus** — Shepard solo asintió, al menos ahora conocía mejor esa especie, y estaba sorprendida, una especie que se enfrentara a las demás y saliera victoriosa, estaba segura que solo los proteanos pudieron haber hecho eso, es decir, ni los turianos pudieron contra las miles de ordas Krogans que intentaron invadir Palaven, pero esta especie, diablos, esta especie no tuvo problemas en destruirlos, a nadie realmente. Ver esos pocos videos de naves de diferentes especies ser destruidas con facilidad, era como ver un maldito segador.

—Que me puedes decir de su jerarquía, ¿acaso ellos tenían generales, almirantes, capitanes? — pregunto la espectro.

— **Lamentablemente no hay información sobre eso, ellos eran una raza muy reservada, permitían el ingreso de ciertas razas y eran pocos los que entraban, pero nunca se ha sabido nada más de ellos, prácticamente solo sabemos parte de su pasado** — respondió SID, haciendo que Shepard chasquee la lengua por eso, hasta que recordó algo.

—Ahora que recuerdo, el Hombre Ilusorio dijo que ellos eran una raza muy antigua, incluso más que los proteanos y que ellos parecen haber sobrevivido a los segadores… Pero hace dos años ellos fueron exterminados, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si ellos eran una raza fuerte, ¿Cómo acabaron así? — pregunto la oji-azul con duda, algo no sonaba bien en todo eso.

— **Eso se debe a que uno de los altos mandos parecía estar siendo controlador** — respondió la IA.

— ¿Los segadores? — pregunto con duda la espectro.

— **Sí, al parecer lograron adoctrinar a uno de ellos, uno de ellos basto para acabar con todos** — respondió, para poner ahora videos de las naves gigantes caer al planeta, mientras este se iba perdiendo, toda nave caía en picada al planeta. — **Nuestro recluta, Shinigami como se llama parece haber ido a la ciudadela para demostrar la existencia de los segadores, parecía que él era un alto mando, mostro pruebas y dio el nombre de la persona que según su juicio, estaba siendo adoctrinado por los Segadores. Pero parece que algo salió mal, y todo Genus pereció hace dos años, exactamente un mes después de su muerte comandante Shepard** — aclaro SID, mientras que la pelirroja ahora miraba algunos videos de la ciudadela, en donde miro de nuevo a su recluta, quien parecía hablar con el consejo y mostrar pruebas de los segadores.

—Esto no puede ser una coincidencia, esto parecía planeado— comento en voz baja la comandante.

— **Según los datos que tengo, así parece haber sido comandante. Luego de declararte muerta, los Ōtsutsuki comenzaron a mover cada nave que tuvieran, esparciendo por la galaxia apoyándote, diciéndole a cada especie que se prepararan, que la peor guerra de todas se avecinaba, y que ahora que habían perdido a su lanza… Debían pelear juntos para enfrentarse al fin de los tiempos. Ellos pelearon por ti comandante Shepard, ellos creían en ti** — revelo la IA, al momento que Shepard miraba varios videos de los Ōtsutsuki difundir la llegada de los segadores, incluso videos de altos mandos con otros altos mandos de otras especies, incluso miro con sorpresa un video del almirante Hackett y de Anderson hablar con estos seres, también posters e información sobre los segadores, y mostrar que no eran un cuento o una simple historia para asustar a todo aquel que viajara en el espacio. Y ahora, la mayor potencia que pudo ayudarla… había desaparecido.—No quedo nada, solo sobrevivio él— dijo la oji-azul.

— **Los recolectores intentaron invadirlos y fallaron, cada especie intento dominarlos y las cosas siempre eran al revés. Solo basto que uno de los suyos fuera controlado para acabar con todo. Nadie logro sobrevivir, nadie aparte de Shinigami que en ese momento se encontraba en la ciudadela, desde entonces, se ha mantenido alejado de todo, de vez en cuando se ha visto en Omega, reuniéndose con Aria T´loak. Luego desaparece por un tiempo, por eso recomendé ir primero por él, solo está un día en Omega según la información que tengo** — aclaro con monotonía la IA.

—Bien, entonces vamor por él, no tenemos tiempo que perder— dijo con seriedad para salir de la sala, e ir hacia el mapa de la galaxia, lugar en donde fijo rumbo hasta la galaxia de Omega. —Bien Joker, llévanos a Omega— ordeno con seriedad la pelirroja, recibiendo un afirmativo por parte de su amigo, al momento que todos se preparaban para viajar.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, Joker le informo a su comandante que faltaba poco para llegar a Omega, se habían tardado unas buenas horas en llegar a la galaxia, pero faltaba poco para ir a Omega y hablar con Aria, según SID, conseguir al último Ōtsutsuki era primordial, no solo porque era el último de una raza poderosa, sino porque ellos ya habían peleado contra los Recolectores una vez, y ganaron. Así que no podía permitirse perderlo, tenerlo como aliado sería beneficioso cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a los segadores.

— _Comandante, tenemos un problema, puedes venir a la cabina_ — pidió Joker, la pelirroja solo suspiro para ir a la cabina.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la oji-azul a su piloto.

—Eh… Comandante, parece que tenemos un pequeño problema— comento Jeff.

— ¿Qué problema? — pregunto interesada.

—La nave ha dejado de moverse, es como si los sistemas dejaran de funcionar— respondió Joker.

— **Eso no es posible, si los sistemas dejaran de funcionar, yo no podría estar aquí ahora** — hablo SID.

—Ese es el problema, que sigues aquí— declaro el piloto de la Normandia que trataba de averiguar que pasaba.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué dices que los sistemas dejaron de funcionar? — pregunto pidiendo más información la pelirroja.

—Aparte del hecho de que no nos movemos, los sistemas no me responden— al momento de decir eso, la luz de la Normandia se apagó, para encender los generadores de reserva. — ¡Maldición! Los sistemas cayeron, todo la nave fue sellada— declaro con seriedad para notar y ver que el ascensor dejo de funcionar, así como el motor de la nave, prácticamente todo había sido apagado, incluso SID había desaparecido.

—Joker, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora— ordeno con seriedad Shepard que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No lo sé, algo o alguien nos hizo esto, y ese algo o alguien debe tener buena tecnología, o al menos una buena… nave— dijo eso en un susurro al ver como una nave que era un poco más grande que la Normandia acercarse a ellos.

— ¡Joker! — la pelirroja solo miro como la nave se acercaba a ellos, necesitaban salir de ese lugar de inmediato, llevo su mano derecha a su cintura para tomar su arma, pero no la encontró, solo gruño, se le había olvidado que en el tiempo que viajaron fue a su camarote a cambiarse, ahora usaba el mismo uniforme que cada miembro de Cerberus, así que no traía ninguna arma con ella.

— ¡No me responde comandante! ¡No puedo hacer nada! — dijo Jeff que se giró para mirar a su comandante, al momento que sentían como la nave se movia. —Alguien intenta abordarnos Shepard— el piloto se levantó para caminar y tomar una arma que tenía cerca, seguido de abrir un compartimiento y sacar un rifle y dárselo a su amiga.

— ¡Todos, a sus posiciones! — grito la pelirroja, al momento que algunos tomaban armas de unos pocos compartimientos, y ponerse en posición para recibir al invitado.

Shepard levantó su rifle mientras apuntaba, cualquiera que entrara por esa puerta moriría si era considerado hostil, bueno, ya los había dejado sin energía, así que solo tenía que prepararse. La compuerta se abrió lentamente, al momento que solo miraban oscuridad, la espectro solo seguía apuntando, nadie parecía haber salido. Tan concentrados estaban que no vieron como unas pequeñas bolas rodaron cerca de ellos, y no las hubieran notado, sino fuera porque las mismas estallaron creando no solo una nube de humo, sino dejándolos también ciegos, todos botaron sus armas luego de que algo entrara a sus ojos, pero si eso no bastaba, escuchaban un sonido molesto en sus oídos.

La pelirroja se sostuvo la cabeza, mientras trataba de ver al responsable de eso, miro a la derecha, para ver como su tripulación caía al suelo, siendo amarrados por una especie de soga, giro a la izquierda para mirar como Joker también era amarrado, miro al frente, su arma estaba cerca, estiro su brazo derecho para tomar el rifle, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que alguien pateo su arma. Levanto la mirada solo para mirar una máscara negra, la reconocio, era la misma máscara que esa raza usaba, y solo noto como la persona delante de él ponía una arma en su frente.

—Espera…— dijo la pelirroja antes de ver una luz blanca, y perder la consciencia.

===== **Después** =====.

Shepard poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la pelirroja poco a poco abría sus bellos ojos azules, aun se sentía mareada, gruño mientras comenzaba a levantar la cabeza, para ver donde estaban, todavía miraba borroso, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la vista y la consciencia, cuando estuvo bien, noto que estaba amarrada de pies y brazos, y todavía seguía en el puesto de manda, al igual que toda la tripulación, incluyendo a Jacob, Miranda y Joker, todos estaban amarrados.

— **Por fin despiertas** — comento una voz gruesa, que sonaba como la de un monstruo, la pelirroja giro su cabeza para ver quien hablaba, al hacerlo solo lo miro a él.

Un hombre de al menos 1.80, no podía ver su rostro debido a esa máscara oscuro que cubría todo su rostro, era lista como un casco, lo unico que resaltaba eran dos cuernos rojos que iban hacía atrás, además de eso, su armadura, la armadura que llevaba parecía pesada, era algo brillante, como nueva, oscura definiendo su figura, se notaba que era un tipo alto y fuerte, no tanto como para resaltar, además de eso, tenía algunas líneas azules a los lados, estaba bien armado, podía ver sus armas y una especie de protección en su mano derecha que se miraba un poco más grande, en el sentido de que se miraba robusta porque parecía tener otra pequeña armadura sobre la que ya tenía puesta. Y lo que le llamo la atención, en el lado derecho de su pecho tenía "N7".

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Shepard mirando al tipo, mientras trataba de liberarse.

— **Es inútil que trates de liberarte, esa soga no puede romperse por nada del mundo** — hablo el hombre, mientras la oji-azul suspiro para ver al tipo.

— ¿Eres de N7 verdad? Yo también lo soy, soy la Comandante Ashley Shepard, soldada No. 5923-AC-2826 de la alianza, espectro y N7— se presentó la pelirroja ante su "invitado".

— **Sé quién eres, eres la famosa Comandante Shepard, quien debería estar muerto luego de ser atacada por los Recolectores, pero aquí estás con vida y trabajando para Cerberus** — comento el invitado mirando a la pelirroja.

—No trabajo para ellos, sí sabes sobre los recolectores, entonces debes saber que ellos no son la verdadera amenaza, los Segadores se acercan— declaro con seriedad, no estaba segura si la persona delante de ella tenía rostro, pero miro a su máscara con seriedad. —Te conozco, sé que eres el Shinigami, el último de la raza Ōtsutsuki, sé lo que paso hace dos años— comento la oji-azul esperando respuesta alguna.

— **No me extraña, si trabajas para Cerberus entonces debes saberlo, debo decir que es decepcionante verte usando ese uniforme, pero bueno, no sé qué planes tiene el Hombre Ilusorio, pero aléjense de mí. Ustedes no saben con quien se meten, está será la única advertencia que les doy** — declaro Shinigami con seriedad, para comenzar a alejarse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Te necesito aquí! — grito la espectro, quien gruño al ver que su recluta se iba. — ¡Yo no trabajo para Cerberus! ¡Lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es formar un equipo para detener a los recolectores! ¡Y tú eres un candidato para eso! ¡Ayúdame a destruir a los Recolectores, y así evitar que los Segadores nos asesinen! — volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, para caer de lado mientras seguía amarrada, miro al frente y noto que su recluta se detuvo.

— **De que sirve, nadie acepta la realidad como es, los Segadores vendrán sin importar que hagamos, es mejor que te olvides de esto, mejor trata de pasar tiempo con tu familia, solo deja que todo pase** — hablo con seriedad el Ōtsutsuki mirando a Shepard.

— ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Después de todo lo que tu gente lucho, y tú te rindes sin más! ¡Ustedes enfrentaron a muchos enemigos en el pasado! ¡Sí no detenemos a los Segadores, toda la vida se extinguirá! ¡Debemos detenerlos, no podemos permitir que ellos ganen! — declaro con seriedad Shepard, quien en contra de todo pronóstico, se levantó con dificultad del suelo. — ¡Ayúdame a detener a los Segadores! ¡Esto no se trata de salvar a una especie, es sobre salvar a todas las especies! ¡Salvar no solo a la humanidad sino a cada especie que existe y que existirá! ¡Sí no los detenemos ahora, nada lo hará! Sino acabamos con ellos… miles de personas morirán, si acabamos con los Recolectores, tendremos al menos una oportunidad de poder terminar todo… ellos ya vienen y todo se perderá— la oji-azul solo cayo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía, estar atada de esa forma no era buena, al momento que estaba a punto de caer de cara, la correa desapareció, y ella evito golpear el suelo con la cara.

— **¿Realmente crees que podrás detener a los Segadores? Ellos son invencibles, como dije, trata de pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos. Además, no puedo ayudarte, tengo asuntos que resolver y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo** — hablo el Ōtsutsuki con seriedad, al momento que la comandante se levantaba, para mirar con seriedad a su recluta.

—Sé lo que paso hace dos años, esa persona que causo la destrucción de tu mundo y de tu especie, esa persona estaba bajo el control de los Segadores. Si ellos pudieron controlarlo a él, de seguro podrán hacerlo con miles más, si no los derrotamos, miles de especies morirán cuando ellos vengan. Por favor, ayúdame, ustedes… Tu especie pudo sobrevivir a ellos por mucho tiempo, no puedo saber cómo te sientes, no creo poder decirte que lo siento cuando no es así, solo… Lamento lo que le paso a tu gente, lamento que todos hayan muerto, pero ya no se puede hacer nada… Pero tú puedes ayudar todavía, sé que luego de mi muerte, ustedes comenzaron a decirles a todos que los Segadores realmente existían, así que por favor, te lo pido, si eres una de esas personas que confiaba en mí, te pido que me ayudes— no era momento de andarse con tonterías, ella sabía que no podía hacer esto sola, necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible, y si el ser delante de ella, le podía ayudar a detener a los Recolectores y los Segadores, lo necesitaba.

— **Comandante Shepard** — la pelirroja miro como su invitado caminaba hasta ella, tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo. — **Mi gente, mi pueblo creía en usted, nosotros sabíamos que los Segadores existían, porque mi raza ha existido por mucho tiempo, los ancestros convivieron con lo proteanos, incluso vivimos antes que ellos, nosotros ayudamos a los proteanos y ellos a nosotros. Por años convivimos mutuamente, y ayudamos a otras especies, y cuando los Segadores llegaron la primera vez, nosotros ayudamos a los proteanos, pero aun no éramos suficientes y no estábamos preparados. Así que mi gente tuvo que ocultarse mucho tiempo bajo el suelo para evitar ser cosechados, los antiguos estuvieron presentes en la caída del ejército proteano, y desde entonces hemos luchado para enfrentarnos a ellos. Pero ahora, ahora esas esperanzas terminaron, ya no hay más ejército Ōtsutsuki, la apoyábamos, pero ahora, ahora solo quedo yo y eso no basta. El ciclo de cosecha se acerca, y los Segadores acabaron con los únicos que podían darle una buena batalla, esto se acabó Shepard** — hablo el Otsutsuki con dolor en su voz. — **Mi planeta murió, la única razón por la cual no voy con ellos, es porque aún tengo algo que hacer, el maldito que nos traiciono logro escapar antes de hacer que todas las naves golpearan Genus, ahora lo estoy buscando… Y el suicidio es la manera más deshonrosa que existe en nuestro pueblo, cuando acabe con esa persona todo terminara, pero no me iré sin antes haberme vengado. No la puedo ayudar Comandante Shepard, pero le deseo las mejores de las suertes** — se despidió el enmascarado que caminaba de nuevo a su salida.

—No puedes rendirte todavía— hablo la pelirroja que camino hasta ponerse en el camino del soldado, para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. —Como dije, no puedo comprender por lo que pasas, ni muchos menos decirte lo siento cuando no logro entender nada, pero sé que si yo fuera la última humana que existe, estaría igual que tú, pero debes saber que nunca estarás solos, ya que mientras recuerdes a todos tus seres queridos, nunca te sentirás abandonado. Aún hay muchas cosas por las que luchar, no debes rendirte tan fácilmente, recuerda por las cosas que peleaste, recuerdas esas cosas por las cuales peleabas, esas personas que deseabas proteger, nunca debes rendirte sin importar que las cosas se pongan malas— la oji-azul toco el símbolo de N7 que tenía el hombre. —Eres uno de los nuestros, y los nuestros nunca se rinden sin dar pelea. Te ayudare a encontrar a esa persona que buscas, te lo prometo, pero ayúdame a acabar con los recolectores— pidió Shepard mirando con determinación.

No se rendiría, nunca antes se había rendido, ni cuando los ejercicios de N7 la llevaron al límite, ella era una mujer peleadora, siempre pelearía para proteger a todos, pelearía al igual que sus padres lo hicieron alguna vez. Mientras ella miraba a su invitado, el mismo soldado de traje negro se quedó unos minutos callados, para luego levantar su mano derecha, apretó un botón al momento que todos los de la tripulación que tenían esa misma soga, quedaban libres, y se despertaban, además de que la electricidad volvía a la Normandía.

—Agh… ¿Qué diablos paso? — pregunto Joker que recobraba la consciencia, al igual que todos los demás, el piloto entonces miro al lugar donde se encontraba un tipo extraño, y ver como delante de él se encontraba su amiga. — ¡Shepard! — Joker se levantó como pudo, para ir a ayudar a su amiga.

— ¡Shepard!/¡Comandante! — dijeron Miranda y Jacob que también recobraron la razón, ambos se levantarón y estaban listos para ayudar a la pelirroja, pero la espectro levanto su mano indicándole a todos que se detengan.

—Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras a detener a los Segadores? — pregunto la pelirroja.

El tipo solo llevo sus manos a su casco, al momento que todos miraban como liberaba unos seguros que tenía a cada lado, seguido de escuchar como su máscara soltaba un sonido además de algo de humo, indicando que el casco podía ayudarlo a respirar, seguido de eso vieron como se lo quito. La pelirroja solo miro una melena dorada junto a unos bellos ojos azules iguales que los de ella, además de mirar unas cicatrices en las mejillas similares a marcas de gato, ambos oji-azules se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, está era la primera ver que se miraban.

—Mi gente siempre peleo por lo justo, nosotros decidimos ayudarte porque eras la única que comprendia todo. Mi pueblo murió por los Segadores, y como último Ōtsutsuki es mi deber detenerlos, no solo por venganza, sino porque ese era el objetivo de mi raza, así que te ayudare en tu misión Comandante Shepard— dijo el rubio con seriedad para mirar a la pelirroja. —Pero te pido ayuda para encontrar al responsable de la muerte de mi gente, ayúdame y yo te serviré para toda la vida— se arrodillo el rubio, causando la sorpresa de todos al ver que ese extraño, le estaba dando su lealtad a su comandante.

—Levántate, no tienes que arrodillarte— pidió la espectro que ayudo a levantar al primer miembro de su equipo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención avergonzarte— se disculpó el oji-azul.

—No tienes que disculparte, en cambio, me gustaría saber tu nombre… tu verdadero nombre— pidió la pelirroja con serenidad.

—Eh, Shepard, no deseo ser un aguafiestas pero ¿este tipo quién es? — pregunto Joker que camino con cautela hasta su amiga.

—Es el nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo, él es Shinigami— presento la espectro al primer recluta de su equipo.

— ¿Él es el primero en la lista? — pregunto Miranda que observaba al tipo con cautela.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto— se presentó el rubio ahora conocido como Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Acaso eres japonés? — pregunto Jacob, su nombre sin duda alguna era japonés.

—No, yo soy del planet Genus, soy el último Ōtsutsuki— respondió el blondo con calma. —El país llamado Japón del que hablas, viene siendo una colonia de nuestro planeta que llego muchos años atrás— revelo con tranquilidad el Uzumaki.

— ¿Quieres decir que los japoneses de la tierra también son de tu raza? — pregunto Miranda con intriga.

—Ya no lo son, con el paso del tiempo fueron perdiendo su sangre, son la vergüenza de nuestro planeta realmente— contesto con tranquilidad. —Pero eso no importa ahora, Shepard, te ayudare en tu misión pero debes ayudarme primero— dijo con seriedad el rubio a la pelirroja.

—Y lo haré, pero también necesito encontrar a otros más, ellos están en Omega, ¿Podrías esperar? — pregunto esperanzada la espectro.

—En realidad, eso resulto conveniente, ya que la persona que busco vive en los departamentos de Omega, si me ayudas antes con mi problema, te ayudare a reclutar a los demás— aclaro el Uzumaki con seriedad a la pelirroja.

— **Considerando que ambas misiones son en el mismo lugar, sería bueno ayudarlo, así se resuelven dos problemas de un solo** — hablo SID con esa voz mecánica suya.

— ¿SID? ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto la pelirroja, al momento que le decía a todos con las manos que siguieran con lo suyo.

— **Lamento haber desaparecido así Comandante, pero si la nave se apaga yo también lo hago, recuerde que la Normandia viene siendo como mi cuerpo** — comento la IA con tranquilidad.

—Sí, lamento haber hecho eso SID, pero cuando supe que el Hombre Ilusorio iba tras de mí, tome mis precauciones— se disculpó el rubio mirando al techo.

— **No hay problema alguno, todo está bien** — respondió SID con serenidad.

—Me gustaría saber cómo diablos hiciste para detener la nave— comento Joker mirando al nuevo integrante.

—Oh, eso fue fácil. Está nave que ustedes llamaran Normandía es en realidad el modelo de una nave de caza que mi gente estaba desarrollando, se supone que los espectros de mi mundo la usaríamos para viajar sin necesidad de tripulación y cumplir con nuestro trabajo, pero entonces los altos mandos decidieron usar los materiales de construcción en algunas armas y demás cosas, así que desechamos el plan original y le dimos los planos de esta nave a la alianza, quien trabajo junto a Cerberus a construir la primera Normandia— comento asombrando a todos los presentes. —Así que, no fue realmente difícil apagar sus sistemas, prácticamente esta nave es una versión más pequeña de los Invasores que teníamos, con algo de las naves Solaris y Osiris, fue fácil, y también ayudo otra cosa, pero eso no importa. Ya que las cosas están bien, vayamos a Omega, una vez complete mi misión, estare a tu servicio Shepard— la pelirroja solo asintió para mirar a su piloto, y asentir, el pelinegro solo suspiro para ir a su puesto de mando.

—Bien, entonces ve a prepararte, te ayudaremos— ordeno la oji-azul con seriedad al blondo, quien solo asintió para ponerse de nuevo el casco.

— **Nos vemos en Omega** — dijo con esa voz gruesa, para ir a su nave.

La pelirroja solo asintió al momento que le daba la orden a Joker de llevarlos hasta Omega, para luego ir a su camarote y ponerse su armadura y equiparse. Jacob había decido dejar todo así, pero Miranda solo tenía una expresión de seriedad, necesitaba saber más acerca del tal Naruto, hace poco dijo cosas como si no importaran nada, sabía que su especie era muy avanzada, pero revelar que ellos crearon la Normandia, la cual de por sí era considerada la mejor nada que alguna vez pudiera existir, debía saber cómo eran sus naves, debía averiguar más sobre su especie, y lo haría sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso si tenía que desobedecer a Shepard, después de todo, su lealtad era solo para el Hombre Ilusorio.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí termina por el momento. Mientras avence esto, ire contanto más sobre los historia que decidí darle a la especie dle rubio, y claro, parte de su pasado como una ficha tecnica.**

 **Nos vemos la proxima vez.**


End file.
